Spike The Hunter (GLOSARIO)
by the only 95
Summary: Explicaciones adentro.
1. Glosario del capitulo 5

**The only 95:** Que paso gente, si llegaron aquí por mera curiosidad buscado un crossover de (MLP-MH) déjenme decirles que este es el glosario de mi fic original _**SPIKE THE HUNTER**_ el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction así que si no lo han leído les invito a ir a verlo. Ahora para lo que llegaron desde el capítulo 5 de mi fic original pues aquí está el glosario y habrá unas palabras al costado que digan (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!) si hay algo nuevo que he agregado, eso es todo y los invito a ver.

* * *

Este es más que nada un complemento de mi fic original _**SPIKE THE HUNTER**_ no sería considerado un fic pero de todas maneras tiene algunos datos graciosos o inventados que yo mismo añado para darle un toque personal así que no den comentarios negativos por esto por favor que no serán tomados en cuenta, mas si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las responderé, acuérdense ¡RESPETOS GUARDAN RESPETOS!

* * *

 ** _-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:_** _[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo  
\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 5 - [0]

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)  
\- Riesgo: 1 estrella (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, un gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)  
\- Riesgo: Una estrella (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

+Melynx: [¡NUEVO!]

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
\- Riesgo: Dos estrellas  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos y de un único color siendo negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en las orejas, patas y hocico donde es de color blanco en tienen la imagen de una pata de gato color rosado [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Atacan a todos los cazadores para robarles sus objetos, mayormente portan un pato de su tamaño y en la punta de este una piedra o madera tallada para que tenga la forma de la garra de un gato. Se han ganado una mala fama entre los cazadores, ellos no se llevan muy bien con la tribu de Felyne color crema que son más pacíficos.  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, por más fastidiosos que sean, intimidándolos un poco o dándoles un leve golpe huyen.

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMAS:**_

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 50  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Superior a la anterior versión)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Dagas Gemelas:  
\- Ataque: 80  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMADURAS:**_ (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

+Armadura Yukumo:  
\- Defensa: 5  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 15  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial: 25% de probabilidad de reducir el daño


	2. Glosario del capitulo 6

**_-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:_** ** _[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_**

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo  
\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 10 - [0]

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)  
\- Riesgo: 1 estrella (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, un gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)  
\- Riesgo: Una estrella (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

+Melynx:

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
\- Riesgo: Dos estrellas  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos y de un único color siendo negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en las orejas, patas y hocico donde es de color blanco en tienen la imagen de una pata de gato color rosado [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Atacan a todos los cazadores para robarles sus objetos, mayormente portan un pato de su tamaño y en la punta de este una piedra o madera tallada para que tenga la forma de la garra de un gato. Se han ganado una mala fama entre los cazadores, ellos no se llevan muy bien con la tribu de Felyne color crema que son más pacíficos.  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, por más fastidiosos que sean, intimidándolos un poco o dándoles un leve golpe huyen.

+Bullfango: [¡NUEVO!]

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro.  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Son jabalíes de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras. Su gran hocico puntiagudo les dota de un increíble sentido del olfato. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Misión de equipo (Capitulo 6)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]

+Aoashira: [¡NUEVO!]

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Omnívoro.  
\- Riesgo: 3 estrella (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2,5 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo (En cuatro patas)  
\- Descripción: Un gran oso de pelaje azul verdoso. La piel de su lomo es gruesa y dura, como un caparazón, y sus brazos están cubiertos de una dura concha con espinas y está armado con unas afiladas garras rojas. A ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente posee un largo pelaje claro que recorre sus costados. Puede moverse tanto a cuatro como a dos patas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la pelea de Spike y Yoko (Capitulo 6)  
\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMAS:**_

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 50  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Superior a la anterior versión)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Dagas Gemelas:  
\- Ataque: 80  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMADURAS:**_ (¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!)

+Armadura Yukumo:  
\- Defensa: 5  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 15  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° 25% de probabilidad de reducir el daño

+Armadura Rathalos:  
\- Defensa: 110  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 10  
° Agua = -5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -5  
° Dragón = -20  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Incrementa un poco los ataques de fuego (+1)  
° Permite asestar golpes críticos a los puntos débiles de un monstruo.  
-Desventaja:  
° Disminuye la cantidad de vida que se obtiene al tomar una poción o algo similar.


	3. Glosario del capitulo 7

**_-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:_**

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo  
\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 15 - [0]**

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)  
\- Riesgo: 1 estrella (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, un gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)  
\- Riesgo: Una estrella (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

+Melynx:

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
\- Riesgo: Dos estrellas  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos y de un único color siendo negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en las orejas, patas y hocico donde es de color blanco en tienen la imagen de una pata de gato color rosado [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Atacan a todos los cazadores para robarles sus objetos, mayormente portan un pato de su tamaño y en la punta de este una piedra o madera tallada para que tenga la forma de la garra de un gato. Se han ganado una mala fama entre los cazadores, ellos no se llevan muy bien con la tribu de Felyne color crema que son más pacíficos.  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, por más fastidiosos que sean, intimidándolos un poco o dándoles un leve golpe huyen.

+Bullfango:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro.  
\- Riesgo: 2 estrella (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Son jabalíes de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras. Su gran hocico puntiagudo les dota de un increíble sentido del olfato. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Misión de equipo (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Aoashira:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Omnívoro.  
\- Riesgo: 3 estrella (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2,5 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo (En cuatro patas)  
\- Descripción: Un gran oso de pelaje azul verdoso. La piel de su lomo es gruesa y dura, como un caparazón, y sus brazos están cubiertos de una dura concha con espinas y está armado con unas afiladas garras rojas. A ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente posee un largo pelaje claro que recorre sus costados. Puede moverse tanto a cuatro como a dos patas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la pelea de Spike y Yoko (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 1 – [0]**

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMAS:**_ **_[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_**

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 50  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Superior a la anterior versión)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Daga de Soldado: **[¡NUEVO!]** **(Poseedor, Spike)**  
\- Ataque: 90  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Dagas Gemelas: **(Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Ataque: 80  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo: **(Poseedora, Mina)**  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMADURAS:**_ _**[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]**_

+Armadura Yukumo (Mejorada): **[¡NUEVO!] (Poseedor, Spike)**  
\- Defensa: 35  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 15  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° 25% de probabilidad de reducir el daño

+Armadura Rathalos (Mejorada): **[¡NUEVO!] (Poseedor, Satoru)**  
\- Defensa: 185  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 10  
° Agua = -5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -5  
° Dragón = -20  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Incrementa un poco los ataques de fuego (+1)  
° Permite asestar golpes críticos a los puntos débiles de un monstruo.  
-Desventaja:  
° Disminuye la cantidad de vida que se obtiene al tomar una poción o algo similar.

+Armadura de Cuero: **[¡NUEVO!] (Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Defensa: 5  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = -5  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 0  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y corte.

+Armadura de Cazador: **[¡NUEVO!] (Poseedora, Mina)**  
\- Defensa: 15  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 5  
° Agua = 10  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad para colocar trampas.


	4. Glosario del capitulo 9

Si se preguntan por el glosario del capítulo 8 pues no hay ya que no había nada nuevo que actualizaras, por eso hago un salto continuando con el glosario del capítulo 9.

* * *

 ** _-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:_** ** _[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_**

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)  
 **\- Riesgo: 1 estrella** (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)  
 **\- Riesgo: 1 estrella** (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo  
\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 15 - [0]**

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, un gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Melynx:

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas**  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos y de un único color siendo negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en las orejas, patas y hocico donde es de color blanco en tienen la imagen de una pata de gato color rosado [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Atacan a todos los cazadores para robarles sus objetos, mayormente portan un pato de su tamaño y en la punta de este una piedra o madera tallada para que tenga la forma de la garra de un gato. Se han ganado una mala fama entre los cazadores, ellos no se llevan muy bien con la tribu de Felyne color crema que son más pacíficos.  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, por más fastidiosos que sean, intimidándolos un poco o dándoles un leve golpe huyen.

+Bullfango:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Son jabalíes de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras. Su gran hocico puntiagudo les dota de un increíble sentido del olfato. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Misión de equipo (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Uroktor: **[¡NUEVO!]**

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Se sumerge bajo tierra)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Portar un armadura con resistencia al fuego antes de enfrentarlos)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2 metros de largo y 70 centímetros de alto.  
\- Descripción: Similar a una lagartija de cuerpo alargado, escamas rojas claras pero lo que más destacaba es su pico en forma de taladro, con una aleta dorsal pequeña que terminaba hasta su cola. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Atacaron a Yoko en el volcán (Capitulo 9)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Aoashira:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Omnívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrella** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2,5 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo (En cuatro patas)  
\- Descripción: Un gran oso de pelaje azul verdoso. La piel de su lomo es gruesa y dura, como un caparazón, y sus brazos están cubiertos de una dura concha con espinas y está armado con unas afiladas garras rojas. A ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente posee un largo pelaje claro que recorre sus costados. Puede moverse tanto a cuatro como a dos patas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la pelea de Spike y Yoko (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 1 – [0]**

+Agnaktor: **[¡NUEVO!]**

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Se sumerge bajo tierra)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 6 estrella** (En extremo peligroso, a no ser que seas un cazador con años de experiencia es mejor no acercársele)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 7 metros de largo y 2 metros de alto.  
\- Descripción: Tiene el mismo aspecto de un Uroktor con la diferencia su aleta dorsal es más notoria en su cuerpo al igual que su pico que es más robusto (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Hirió de gravedad a Yoko en el volcán (Capitulo 9)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMAS:**_

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 50  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Superior a la anterior versión)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Daga de Soldado: **(Poseedor, Spike)**  
\- Ataque: 90  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Dagas Gemelas: **(Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Ataque: 80  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo: **(Poseedora, Mina)**  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

* * *

 _ **-LISTA DE ARMADURAS:**_

+Armadura Yukumo (Mejorada): **(Poseedor, Spike)**  
\- Defensa: 35  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 15  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° 25% de probabilidad de reducir el daño

+Armadura Rathalos (Mejorada): **(Poseedor, Satoru)**  
\- Defensa: 185  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 10  
° Agua = -5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -5  
° Dragón = -20  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Incrementa un poco los ataques de fuego (+1)  
° Permite asestar golpes críticos a los puntos débiles de un monstruo.  
-Desventaja:  
° Disminuye la cantidad de vida que se obtiene al tomar una poción o algo similar.

+Armadura de Cuero: **(Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Defensa: 5  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = -5  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 0  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y corte.

+Armadura de Cazador: **(Poseedora, Mina)**  
\- Defensa: 15  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 5  
° Agua = 10  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad para colocar trampas.


	5. Glosario del capitulo 12

**Ya tenía que actualizar esto… he aquí el glosario amigos.**

* * *

 ** _-LISTA DE MONSTRUOS:_** ** _[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_**

+Felyne: (Aportado por uno de los primeros Felyne en ser compañero de un cazador Nya!)

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Ni que nadáramos Nya!)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (En su mayoría pescado y leche, es muy delicioso Nya!)  
 **\- Riesgo: 1 estrella** (Por favor no nos molestes Nya!)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros (A que somos altos Nya!)  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos solo que ellos pueden hablar y caminar sobre sus patas traseras, son de varios colores y distinto tipo, los hay rayados, atigrados, de un color entero pero todos tienen la imagen de una huella de gato en su pansa (A que no es lindo eso ultimo Nya!) [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Los hay salvajes portando un pico de piedra amarrado a un palo largo, estos Felynes son de un color crema un poco opaco, viven en tribus pacificas y mantienen una buena relación con los cazadores, claro que si los molestas atacando a uno de ellos se lanzaran todos contra ti. (Y créeme ellos aran algo más que solo arañarte la cara Nya!) También sucumben ante un tipo de hierba que crece en algunas zonas, dicha hierba los relaja bastante y los atonta (¡Nadie me quitara mi precioso Nya!)  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, Están terminantemente prohibido cazarlos ya que son considerados seres inteligentes al poder comunicarse y quien los cace recibirá todo el peso de la ley (No nos cacen Nya! los Felyne somos tus amigos)

+Altaroth:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoros (Mayormente de hongo o setas)  
 **\- Riesgo: 1 estrella** (Son más un fastidio que una amenaza)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 55 a 80 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las hormigas de color verde, con unas pinzas en sus bocas con las que cortan los hongos, tienen un apéndice en la parte trasera donde almacenan una sustancia y las lanzan si se sienten amenazados, dicha sustancia reduce la resistencia de las armaduras. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Jaggi:

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir desde 1 metro a 130 cm de altura y 2 metros a 230 cm de largo  
\- Descripción: Parecido a los velociraptores con la diferencia que tienen un color anaranjado en el cuerpo y un color morado claro por toda su espalda hasta su cola, también poseen una membrana alrededor del cuello de color morado y unos colmillos muy filosos, cazan mayormente en manadas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Cuando llego nuestro amigo Spike al nuevo mundo (Capitulo 1)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 24 - [0]**

+Bnahabra:

\- Tipo: Neopteron  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Insectívoro y carnívoro (Mayormente de insectos)  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes con armas a distancia)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen entre 50 a 70 centímetros.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a las avispas pero más delgada, con una cabeza en forma de triangulo invertido de color rojo, un gran aguijón en su apéndice que inyecta una toxina que paraliza a sus presas (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la primera misión de Spike (Capitulo 3)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Melynx:

\- Tipo: Lynian  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrellas**  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir entre 60 a 80 centímetros  
\- Descripción: Son idénticos a los gatos domésticos y de un único color siendo negro en todo el cuerpo excepto en las orejas, patas y hocico donde es de color blanco en tienen la imagen de una pata de gato color rosado [SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE]  
\- Curiosidades: Atacan a todos los cazadores para robarles sus objetos, mayormente portan un pato de su tamaño y en la punta de este una piedra o madera tallada para que tenga la forma de la garra de un gato. Se han ganado una mala fama entre los cazadores, ellos no se llevan muy bien con la tribu de Felyne color crema que son más pacíficos.  
\- Advertencia: ¡NO SE CAZAN!, por más fastidiosos que sean, intimidándolos un poco o dándoles un leve golpe huyen.

+Bullfango:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Son jabalíes de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras. Su gran hocico puntiagudo les dota de un increíble sentido del olfato. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Misión de equipo (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 3 – [0]**

+Uroktor: 

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Se sumerge bajo tierra)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Portar un armadura con resistencia al fuego antes de enfrentarlos)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2 metros de largo y 70 centímetros de alto.  
\- Descripción: Similar a una lagartija de cuerpo alargado, escamas rojas claras pero lo que más destacaba es su pico en forma de taladro, con una aleta dorsal pequeña que terminaba hasta su cola. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Atacaron a Yoko en el volcán (Capitulo 9)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Ludroth: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre y acuático (Prefiere más estar en el agua)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Prefiere los peces)  
 **\- Riesgo: 2 estrella** (Recomendado para cazadores principiantes)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2 metros de largo y 70 centímetros de alto.  
\- Descripción: Similar a una lagartija de cuerpo alargado, escamas amarilla con verde pálido con una aleta en la cola que le ayuda a maniobrar cuando nada. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la PRUEBA ESPECIAL (Capitulo 11)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 2 – [0]**

+Bulldrome: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrellas** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2,5 metros de alto y 3,5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Parecidos a los Bullfangos solo que más grandes, con unos colmillos enormes y pelo plateado en su lomo. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En una misión de Equipo (Capitulo 12)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 1 – [0]**

+Gran Jaggi: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Animales más pequeños que él)  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrellas** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Llegan a medir 2 metros de altura y 3 de largo.  
\- Descripción: Muy parecido a los Jaggis con la diferencia de que era más grande. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la PRUEBA ESPECIAL (Capitulo 11)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 2 - [0]**

+Ludroth Real: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre y acuático (Prefiere más estar en el agua)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro (Prefiere los peces)  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrellas** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2.5 metros de alto y 4.5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Parecido al Ludroth con la diferencia del tamaño y la melena esponjosa que poseía el Ludroth Real (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la PRUEBA ESPECIAL (Capitulo 11)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Qurupeco: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Wyvern Pájaro  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre y aéreo  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Herbívoro (Aunque también consume pescado)  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrella** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2.5 metros de alto y 2 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Una gran ave con un intenso plumaje de colores verde y lila, sus patas y picos son de un color anaranjado, también posee en la curvatura de cada ala unos pedernales pero lo más extravagante es su pecho que parece una bolsa rojiza y una cola en forma de abanico. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la PRUEBA ESPECIAL (Capitulo 11)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Aoashira:

\- Tipo: Primatius  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Omnívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 3 estrella** (Para cazadores experimentados)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 2,5 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo (En cuatro patas)  
\- Descripción: Un gran oso de pelaje azul verdoso. La piel de su lomo es gruesa y dura, como un caparazón, y sus brazos están cubiertos de una dura concha con espinas y está armado con unas afiladas garras rojas. A ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente posee un largo pelaje claro que recorre sus costados. Puede moverse tanto a cuatro como a dos patas. (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la pelea de Spike y Yoko (Capitulo 6)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 1 – [0]**

+Barroth: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Wyvern Bruto  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Se sumerge bajo tierra)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 4 estrellas** (Se recomienda tener un equipo bien preparado antes de ir a cazarlo en su territorio)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 3.5 metros de alto y 5 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Parecido a un gran dinosaurio, de gruesas escamas color marrón con anaranjado; sus garras son toscas y gruesas, sus patas tan anchas como un tronco pero lo que más destacaba del animal es su gran cresta craneal en forma de pala llamada corona y en donde por la parte de encima se ubicaban sus fosas nasales que le permiten respirar cuando esta enterrado (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: En la PRUEBA ESPECIAL (Capitulo 11)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Jinouga: **_[¡NUEVO!]_**

\- Tipo: Wyvern con Colmillos  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro.  
 **\- Riesgo: 6 estrella** (En extremo peligroso, a no ser que seas un cazador con años de experiencia es mejor no acercársele)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 5 metros de alto y 8 metros de largo.  
\- Descripción: Una enorme bestia cuadrúpeda de apariencia canina, con un cuerpo musculo, fuertes patas delanteras recubiertas con una especie de caparazón amarillo en ellas, su cabeza es pequeña con dos duros cuernos rectos del mismo color amarillo, sus garras delanteras son enormes y filosas, posee una larga y gruesa cola con placas amarillas, y por ultimo un pelaje azul intenso con una especie de grandes púas recorriendo su lomo.(SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Misión de equipo (Capitulo 12)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

+Agnaktor: 

\- Tipo: Leviathan  
\- Tipo de desplazamiento: Terrestre (Se sumerge bajo tierra)  
\- Tipo de alimentación: Carnívoro  
 **\- Riesgo: 6 estrella** (En extremo peligroso, a no ser que seas un cazador con años de experiencia es mejor no acercársele)  
\- Tamaño: Tienen 7 metros de largo y 2 metros de alto.  
\- Descripción: Tiene el mismo aspecto de un Uroktor con la diferencia su aleta dorsal es más notoria en su cuerpo al igual que su pico que es más robusto (SI DESEAN PUEDEN BUSCAR SU IMAGEN EN GOOGLE)  
\- Primera aparición: Hirió de gravedad a Yoko en el volcán (Capitulo 9)  
 **\- Cazados - [Capturados] por Spike: 0 – [0]**

* * *

 ** _-LISTA DE ARMAS:_** **_[¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!]_**

*GRAN ESPADA*

+Espada Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hoja devastadora: **(Poseedor, Ichiro Chisaku) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 140  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 5%  
-Ventaja: Ofrece +12 de defensa.

*ESPADA LARGA*

+Katana Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Sierra Electrica: **(Poseedor, Ezio Fudo) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 120  
\- Ataque elementar: 10 (Trueno)  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ESPADA Y ESCUDO*

+Hacha Vieja Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 50  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio. (Superior a la anterior versión)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Daga de Soldado:  
\- Ataque: 90  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Kris de hueso: **(Poseedor, Katsuro Kishiba) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 90  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Cuchillo de Hydra: **(Poseedor, Spike) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 100  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HOJAS DOBLES*

+Daga Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Dagas Gemelas: **(Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Ataque: 80  
\- Filo del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*HACHA ESPADA*

+Hacha Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*MARTILLO*

+Yukumo Madera:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Ariete de Hierro: **(Poseedor, Spike) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 150  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre medio y alto.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*CUERNO DE CAZA*

+Silbato Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Nota de Oso Do: **(Poseedor, Hisoka Ongaku) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 120  
\- Resistencia del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA*

+Lanza Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Lanza hueso salvaje: **(Poseedor, Randy Takashi) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 120  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*LANZA PISTOLA*

+Fusil Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70  
\- Filo del arma: Entre bajo y medio.  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA LIGERA*

+Ballesta ligera Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*BALLESTA PESADA*

+Cañón Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Disparador hueso: **(Poseedora, Katsumi Kishiba) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 90 (Con munición normal)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

*ARCO*

+Arco Yukumo:  
\- Ataque: 70 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%

+Arco de cazador I: **(Poseedora, Mina) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Ataque: 80 (Con flechas normales)  
\- Posibilidad de hacer un impacto critico del doble de ataque: 0%  
-Ventaja: Ofrece +5 de defensa.

* * *

 ** _-LISTA DE ARMADURAS:_**

+Armadura Yukumo (Mejorada): **(Poseedor, Spike)**  
\- Defensa: 35  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 15  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° 25% de probabilidad de reducir el daño

+Armadura Rathalos (Mejorada): **(Poseedor, Satoru)**  
\- Defensa: 185  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 10  
° Agua = -5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -5  
° Dragón = -20  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Incrementa un poco los ataques de fuego (+1)  
° Permite asestar golpes críticos a los puntos débiles de un monstruo.  
-Desventaja:  
° Disminuye la cantidad de vida que se obtiene al tomar una poción o algo similar.

+Armadura de Cuero: **(Poseedor, Aurian)**  
\- Defensa: 5  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = -5  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 0  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad de movimiento y corte.

+Armadura de Cazador: **(Poseedora, Mina)**  
\- Defensa: 15  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 5  
° Agua = 10  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = 0  
° Dragón = 5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad para colocar trampas.

+Armadura Pescado: **(Poseedor, Randy Takashi) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Defensa: 25  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 0  
° Agua = 15  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -10  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la velocidad para afilar un arma.

+Armadura de Malla: **(Poseedores, Los gemelos Katsuro y Katsumi Kishiba) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Defensa: 10  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 10  
° Agua = 5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = 5  
° Dragón = 0  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la salud del cazador.

+Armadura de Aleación: **(Poseedor, Ichiro Chisaku) _[¡NUEVO!]_**  
\- Defensa: 40  
\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = -5  
° Agua = 5  
° Trueno = -10  
° Hielo = -10  
° Dragón = -5  
\- Habilidad especial:  
° Aumenta la posibilidad de causar un daño crítico con el arma.

* * *

 ** _-INVESTIGACIÓN DE JACK SORLEY:_**

El sujeto llamado Spike capto mi atención, no se puede clasificar como Wyverian ni humano según los datos recolectados en su escama sin embargo si presenta resistencia antes los elementos de los cuales daré ahora a conocer:

\- Resistencia Elemental:  
° Fuego = 40 ( _Me sorprendió su resistencia, casi podría asegurar que es inmune al fuego)_  
° Agua = 0  
° Trueno = 0  
° Hielo = -30 (Debe cuidarse de ir a las zonas de abundante frio)  
° Dragón = -10 (No es tanto pero igual debe tener cuidado)

Eso es todo por ahora, si llego a tener más información como su anatomía completa (Ya tengo información sobre su aparato reproductor… o debería decir aparatos reproductores ya que tiene dos miembros como los lagartos y serpientes) lo añadiré aquí.


End file.
